


Working Pieces (trying to fit)

by ToriCeratops



Series: Conversationally Speaking [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing Persons, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: After being on the road for four years Ed returns to Central to celebrate Al's upcoming nuptuals.  Problem is, with everyone else's life coming along nicely with weddings, babies, exciting jobs, and important work, Ed can't quite figure out where he fits in it all.And when people close to Military Brass start to go missing, it allreallygoes to shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Place for Us" By Fitz and The Tantrums

> 29th of March, 1921
> 
> Al,
> 
> This will be my last letter before we finally see each other again in Central.  I cannot believe you are getting married. (Already married but doing something else?  You need to explain that better.) It’s crazy! Though what is even crazier is you guys planning a wedding ceremony two months after you get there while trying to set up your new house, get an embassy up and running, and getting ready to teach at the medical center.  I knew you were an overworked over-achiever but did you have to marry one, too? When do you two sleep?
> 
> I’ll help, of course.  Why the hell wouldn’t I?  Besides, it’s not like I’ll have anything else to do while I’m in town.  Except maybe bug Winry at her new shop and buy lots and lots of baby shit for her and Justin.
> 
> As far as you guys putting me up in the guestroom - don’t worry about it.  Once you get in just focus on all the other shit you two need to get done. I have a place to stay.
> 
> Speaking of which, I need to tell you something I’ve been avoiding for a long time.  I’ve been seeing someone, for a while. I don’t want to hide it from you but even if I did I couldn’t once you start living in Central.  And before you get mad I haven’t said anything before now just know that NOONE else knows. You are literally the first person outside of my relationship to be told and not for any other reason than I’m a selfish asshole who wanted to keep something all to myself.
> 
> Come have dinner with us, you and Mei.  I get in the morning of May 3rd. If you guys are free that night I’ll answer all the questions you throw at me.
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> Ed


	2. Chapter 2

> **1st of May, 1921**

When early morning meetings over coffee become half day shouting matches that make Roy miss lunch he becomes a bit of a hard ass.  Well, more of a hardass than he usually is. Which is saying something since there’s not just a whole lot of room for  _ extra  _ in that capacity lately.

A discrepancy in a single report had led to a hole in his otherwise ironclad argument and he had spent four hours arguing semantics and the importance of resource capacity figures with one of the only men who still outranked him in Central.  He had lost the argument and would see heads roll. Roy had one last opportunity to keep this precious source of funding for Ishval open and like hell he was going to blow it.

He slams the outer door to his office suite open, causing half a dozen people to jump to attention.

Good.

“Captain.” Roy barks out.

“General.”  Riza is the only person in the room who looks one hundred percent unphased.  She even has a hint of a smirk in her eyes that anyone else would miss.

“This pile of garbage - “ He slams the giant stack of paper that was his trade report onto the nearest desk.  “Is worthless. I want it rewritten.” He peers over at each and every man and woman in his office. “From scratch.  Today.” As he storms towards his own door he notices Hawkeye’s look become even more secretly amused and that just manages to infuriate him to no end.  “No one leaves here until it is complete.” He finishes before opening the door to his private office and lets it slam shut behind him.

In his office chair, he finds the source of his Captain’s humor and all the fire and vinegar boiling through his veins is washed away.

Fast asleep, with his feet perched on Roy’s desk and his long blond hair falling out of his ponytail, is Ed.  He is snoring softly like he always does, one hand tucked into his shirt.

Roy smiles at the surge of emotion that swells in his chest.  They haven’t seen each other in almost nine months and he has missed him so much it hurt.

With a deep breath, he re-opens the door and resolutely ignores the fact that Riza isn’t even hiding her grin any longer.

“Change of plans.”  He begins. A different kind of shock spreads through the room.  “We’re all tired and overworked and making mistakes. Everyone take the rest of the day off.  Relax. Rest. Clear your heads. Then come back bright and early tomorrow and re-tackle this with fresh eyes.”

Riza has closed the distance between them, holding out a clipboard and pen.  It is his own leave paperwork to sign for the rest of the day. “I snuck him in.”  She admits quietly. “And cleared your schedule. I figured you would want a couple of hours to catch up with an old friend.”  Though Roy shakes his head it’s with a smile. She has no idea just how right she is, or that it hasn’t actually been over five years since they’ve seen each other.  “I’ll get the paperwork for everyone else ready for you to sign later.”

Though his verbal thanks is short and to the point, the look in his eyes - he knows - tells her more than she can even understand.

This time, he closes the door as quietly as he can, turning the deadbolt with a slow and careful motion until it slides into place with the barest hint of a click.  He is tempted to then seal it with alchemy, but that would be overkill - and give him away.

Instead, he makes his way to his desk, never taking his eyes off the beautiful man in his chair, distracted at how the light catches the gold in his hair and makes it shine.  As he sits on his desk Roy marvels at how even in his sleep he doesn’t look peaceful, just a tussled, perfectly beautiful mess.

Then, he pushes Ed’s feet off his desk.

With a start Ed jerks awake, his feet landing with an uneven and heavy thud on the ground.  His eyes are wide and alert.

“Good morning, sunshine!  Have a nice nap?”

Ed blinks for a moment then nearly jumps up, throwing his arms around Roy’s shoulders and pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss, his body relaxing into it until Roy pulls him closer, parting his own legs so their chests can be flush.

“You’re early.”  He breathes against freshly kiss-swollen lips as quiet as he can.

“Missed you too much,”  Ed mumbles, his hands sneaking around beneath Roy’s coat to slip up and along the long lines of his back.  “You locked the door right?”

His own skin already warming just at Ed’s closeness, Roy shivers and nips a trail of kisses along Ed’s jaw.  “Do I look like an idiot?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Roy’s laugh feels almost as good as Ed’s touch.

Almost.

His mouth is like fire on Roy’s skin, a touch and connection he has ached for for months, hooking into him until he is sure he couldn’t ever possibly let go.  They stay entwined, exchanging deep kisses and desperate touches to try and make up for so much lost time in the span of only a few minutes. There is so much to make up for, so many lonely nights, empty beds and missed mornings.  

Ed’s attention to Roy’s flesh has him sinking lower, clumsily unfastening buttons and pushing away fabric that is in his way.  There’s a hum coming alive beneath Roy’s skin, his breath already growing short and his pulse quickening. By the time his cock is captured in the tight heat of Ed’s eager mouth, he is so far gone with how much he wants he knows he won’t last long.  He wants to shout Ed’s name, tell him how good he is, how amazing his mouth and tongue feel. But he doesn’t dare, using every ounce of spare focus to force himself into breathless silence. When Ed hums around him, his own expression of just how much he enjoys this, Roy’s body jerks with a shockwave of pleasure and he has to throw a hand back against his desk to stabilize himself.  A crash of papers and an ink bottle rolling to the floor nearly startles a shout out of him but he grits his teeth and a moment later is lost again. The movements are quick, impatient and sloppy but oh so perfectly Ed. 

He tries to warn him, with a firm hand gripped in long locks of hair since he refuses to make noise.  But with every attempt to pull him away Ed just becomes more eager, more determined, trying to take him further until Roy can’t maintain his control any longer and comes with a barely contained shout, a hint of a cry the only noise that escapes his traitorous throat.  

With every moment that Ed doesn’t let up his spine curls from over stimulation until he’s panting out a mess of half-intelligible words that he hopes gets his point across.  With painfully slow and purposeful movements, Ed retraces the trail he had taken back up Roy’s chest until he’s alternating between mouthing at his neck, kissing his jaw and teasing him with his lips brushing against Roy’s. “God, I missed you.”

“Just my mouth,”  Ed smirks and lets him capture said mouth in a full kiss before dragging Roy’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Just your everything,”  Roy assures him, hands wandering low. 

But Ed stops him, hands pushing his away from his belt, mouth focused on the soft flesh of Roy’s pulse point. Roy murmurs against his ear and palms the hard bulge still trapped within Ed’s pants.  “At least let me return the favor.” 

He shakes his head, even as a whine escapes with his whisper.  “H- Home. I’m gross from the train.” More high pitched mewls make him sound less than convincing even though Roy slows his attention.  

“Hm.  We could share a shower?”

“If I had known you would take so long this morning I would have grabbed one before coming here.”  Reluctantly, Ed starts putting Roy’s clothes back in order.

“Sorry I made you wait so long.”

“Ah, what’s a couple hours after so many months?”  He assures him with gentle kisses. “Just take me home already.”

* * *

 

  
  


 

> **3rd of May, 1921**

Slacks, tank, and a simple button up.

It really is quite simple.  It isn’t like Ed has a lot of choices when it comes to his attire anyway.  Living out of a suitcase for four years kind of keeps your wardrobe limited.  Everything he owns - everything - fits on top of Roy’s bed. It is not just his clothes either - a couple of books he had picked up along the way that he couldn’t pass up, a mess of hair ties, a bundle of letters, a couple of trinkets from friends he had made over the years - his whole life on display and there’s still room to sit down.

Still damp from his shower, wrapped in only a towel, Ed puts his hands on his hips and frowns.  Even though none of the clothing is what he had originally left with (he’d either worn out or grown out of various pieces over the years) it is still the same shit he’s been wearing for ages.  Necessity kept his choices limited but Ed  _ likes  _ to look good.  Hell, the last three times he had seen Roy he had bought something new specifically to make himself feel a little more put together and less travel-worn.

He could wear something of Roy’s.  There’s no doubt he wouldn’t mind and only the most tailored of his shirts wouldn’t fit - just a touch too tight in the chest and shoulders.  Everything else would definitely be tight enough to show off that he has stayed in excellent shape but they would fit.

When the sound of the front door opening cuts through the silence of the house Ed is still standing there, glooming.

“Ed?”  Roy calls up the stairs.

“Bedroom!”

There’s a minute of things being set down and feet heavy on the steps before Roy comes to the open door and lets out a lecherous laugh.  “You know, if I keep coming home from work to the most beautiful man on the planet naked in my bedroom I am going to get spoiled and not be able to let you leave.”

Ed barely gives him a huff in acknowledgment but feels himself relax more than he realized he’d needed to once strong arms are around him, holding him from behind.  

“I’m judging by the lack of bed space, however,” he plants a few teasing kisses to Ed’s bare shoulder.  “That an afternoon romp isn’t in the plans.”

Trying very hard not to groan in frustration, Ed twists away from Roy’s embrace and flops onto the few inches of free space left on the bed.  “I don’t know what to wear.” He grumbles into the mattress. It feels like such a stupid problem but it’s easier than thinking about all the  _ other  _ problems he has right now.

Well, the ONE other problem anyway.

Roy’s laugh is quiet and understanding capturing Ed’s attention so that he turns his head to watch him slowly remove his uniform.   “You know I’d be happy if you stayed like that all the time.” His movements are deliberate, careful of the well-pressed hems and Ed is surprised at how much he enjoys watching him.  “Your brother is not going to care what you wear as long as it is something. Besides, I’m the one who should be worried about making an impression after your lunch with him today.”

Though Ed tries to turn away to hide the pained expression he can’t suppress he is not fast enough.  The sound of Roy’s movements cease and he knows he’s being stared at even as the heat of his shame pricks at his skin.

“You didn’t tell him.”  It’s not even a question.  Roy just knows.

“Argh - “  Ed flips onto his stomach to bury his face fully into the pillow.

“Ed.”

“I tried, okay?  I just, I couldn't.”  He admits, still not showing his face.

Roy lets out an indignant huff.  “So what. You’re just going to open the door tonight, point to me and shout, ‘surprise!”

“The thought had crossed my mind.”  He bites back, more than a little agitated. 

“It’s pretty much the only option you’ve got left at this point.”  He turns and disappears into the bathroom, closing the door not quite hard enough to be called a slam, but strong enough to convey his frustrations.

“Damnit. Damnit. Damnit.”  Now, not only is Ed furious at himself for how the day has gone, but Roy is mad at him too.  Which is just all kinds of wonderful. 

He lays there in his own self imposed irritation, grumbling about stupid brothers and stupid boyfriends and how on fucking earth that he was the stupid brother AND the stupid boyfriend all at once.  Surely he could figure out how to be good at one of those roles.

When Roy returns Ed watches him closely, lets his gaze linger and notices the stiffness in his stance and his movements as he grabs his jeans from the dresser.  

“I couldn't tell him because that would mean facing the fact that I’ve basically been lying for years.”   At Ed’s quiet admission Roy stops and hangs his head. “Not to mention keeping it from him made it feel like I was saying I was ashamed or something.”

Roy leaves his jeans on the top of the dresser and comes to the bed where Ed shifts enough to give him room to sit.  He watches Ed carefully, a thin, fragile mask in place he recognizes immediately, then asks, “Are you ashamed? About us?”

Ed wants to punch himself in the face repeatedly for wording it that way.  They’ve had this argument before - or something like it anyway - about keeping their relationship private and not quite sure that what each other says is one hundred percent their true feelings.  It's an old wound, one they keep patching over and over. 

“Hell no.  Never.” Ed says as definitively as he can then sits up, taking Roy’s hand in one of his and carding his other fingers through soft black hair.  “Not even a little.” He can only hope his assurances are enough, that Roy trusts him enough at this point to believe him. When he feels soft lips press against his knuckles and gets a smile from him, Ed breathes easier.  Once Roy turns and they are truly facing one another, Ed continues. “I just - I have faced down murderers and monsters and wanna-be gods. But I couldn’t look my little brother in the eye and admit I had been lying to him.  I was too scared.”

“He has been in Xing for four years, Ed.”  Roy reminds him with a squeeze of his hand.  “I promise you there are things he hasn’t told you either.  That’s one of the reasons you wanted to be here so early before the wedding.  To really catch up.” 

“Yeah, but I doubt its anything this big.”  He points out, perfectly reasonable. 

“What, you don’t think he could have fathered a dozen children, overthrow a government, or single-handedly stopped a dangerous assassination plot against our young Emperor friend?”

“Ah, see, he absolutely DID at least one and a half of those things and he told me all about it.  In great detail.”

“You’re joking.” Ed shakes his head and Roy laughs, sliding in closer so he can start kissing Ed’s neck as if he belongs there.  The sigh that escapes Ed’s lips at the touch and the way he tilts his head to give him better access is a pretty clear indication he does.

“Are you planning on wallowing until they get here?”

“Probably.”  He lies.

Roy’s hands begin to wander along Ed’s chest, perfectly clear in his intentions  “Why don’t I help you relax?” With a flick of his wrist the towel that had barely been holding in place falls open and Ed shifts so he’s laying on his back again, an open invitation to continue.

Before they can get anywhere beyond eager, heated kisses and the promise of more the guard comm buzzes.  Though Roy hangs his head, his smile is still firmly in place. More than likely, it's the delivery driver with their dinner.

“Why don’t you just help me get dressed for now.  We can pick this back up tonight.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

“Are you sure he is telling the truth?”  Mei frowns at her checklist before kneeling down in front of yet another box with a scowl.  “He has been traveling for four years and you were with him before that.”

Al grabs the clipboard from her for the fifth time in the last half hour.  If she picks it up again they will be exceptionally late. They’ve only been in the house for two days - they have plenty of time to go through everything.  “He could have met someone on his travels, brought them back to Central with him.” Though he’s not actually convinced of that possibility himself if he’s being honest.  Ed’s letter had been clear he couldn’t hide his relationship from Al with him living in Central which tells him whoever it is lives here, too.

While he tries to guide his beautiful fiancee to the door one more time she turns in his arms and smirks.  “Maybe she’s hideous.” She jokes, making a ridiculous face. 

But Al rolls his eyes, finally getting her over the threshold.  “I’m telling you, it’s not a girl. I know Ed and not only was his letter carefully gender neutral, he kept it up when I met him for lunch today.”

“So why the secrecy?”

“I wish I knew.”  He confesses before opening the car door for her.

He gives their driver the address Ed had handed him at lunch and slips into the back seat.  

It isn’t a terribly long drive, but far enough away their topics shift a little here and there, settling where they usually have as of late.  Mei begins her duties as an ambassador in less than a week and there is still a lot of work to be done, both for getting their new home set up (which Al has tried and failed to take out of her hands several times) and her offices.  Here with their driver as an audience, it’s a surface level conversation at best. But Al knows how terrified she is of being so young, despite her knowledge and experience, and how her shoulders are always straight as a board and her words confident.  Al squeezes her hand, and she squeezes right back.

“We’re here.”

Al looks out of the window in surprise as the large, intimidating security fence and wrought iron gate that slowly swings out in front of their idling car. 

_ Who the hell are you dating, Brother? _

Both Al and Mei remain silent, eyes wide as they pull into the short drive’s extra parking spaces and take in the house in front of them. Despite all the security on the outside, the home is anything but ostentatious, about the size of their own new house. It is only two floors and probably doesn’t hold more than a small number of bedrooms.

“So either they're rich and paranoid or very important to someone,”  Mei whispers on their way to the front door.

Before Al can say anything or even knock on the door, it's thrown open to reveal his brother, smiling brightly with his arms wide open in a black button-down with the sleeves rolled up and a tightly cut grey vest.  “Al! Mei!” In an instant the stiff, ‘I’m a foreign dignitary’ facade Mei usually keeps in place vanishes and she throws herself into Ed’s arms with an excited squeal. Al had seen him that morning but Mei hadn’t since she had returned to Xing after the Promised Day.

“Edward!  You got so tall!”  He hugs his soon to be sister-in-law tightly, his smile warm and genuinely happy.

“You’re one to talk,”  Ed says, patting her head.  She’s only a touch shorter than him, Al notes.

Despite having seen each other a few short hours earlier, Ed grabs Al and pulls him in for a hug as well.  Al goes willingly, his heart settling as if falling back into place after so long. He tries to ignore the lump in his throat at the thought of finally having his family, his life, all in one place again - even if it’s just for a little while.  He only hopes that whoever has captured his brother’s attention can hold it enough to keep him in Central regularly.

Ed leads them into the house and to a warm, well-decorated sitting room complete with an impressively roaring fire driving out the last of the spring chill.  They chat and catch up, mostly Mei and Ed with Ed checking on her thoughts on their new home and, surprisingly, even where they are on the wedding plans. Al takes his time taking in the room.  It is beautifully decorated, coordinated to a fault. There are very few - if any - personal touches in the space.

“Little stuffy, huh?”  

Ed’s question startles Al out of his examination of the space.  “What? Oh, I mean,”

“It has to stay crisp and perfect for entertaining at a moment’s notice.  Trust me, if there wasn’t a maid in here every few days it would be atrocious.”  

Al can see Mei adding ‘hire a maid’ to her never-ending to-do list with the flash of a frown, gone as quickly as it comes.

“Brother.”  Al levels a flat look at his older brother, ready to get to the bottom of all this.  “You can’t keep stalling.”

“What do you mean?”  Ed waves his hands around defensively.  “I’m not stalling I’m just, uh, well.” Both Al and Mei crack up at how animated he still gets when he’s nervous.

“Ed, Al and I have been going crazy trying to figure out who you’re seeing ever since he got your letter.  You’ve got to tell us. Where are they?”

Ed goes still, shoulders pulled back and Al frowns, unsettled that whatever this is, he’s still worried about telling them.  “In the dining room.” He says eventually. “Neither of us can cook worth a damn so we ordered something and wanted to make it look nice.”

“Speaking of which,” a deep, instantly familiar voice freezes Al to the spot. “Dinner is ready.”

With his breath caught in his chest, Al turns his head slowly, knowing exactly who he will find.  

Sure enough, standing in the arched entrance to the room, leaning casually as you please against the frame, is Major General Roy Mustang.  He is not in uniform, though Al knows that would be extraordinarily weird given the circumstances. Instead, he is in dark, straight leg jeans and a black v neck sweater.  He hasn’t changed at all since Al last saw him except for a set of thick, squat oval glasses and maybe a few more lines around his eyes.

Before Al can move Mei bolts to her feet, her shoulders set rigid once more as she bows then holds out her hand.  “General Mustang.” She says, in the same manner she always does when greeting an Amestrian official.

“Please.  Ambassador Chang.”  He takes her hand, clasping it in both of his with an inviting smile.  “When you’re in my home, just call me Roy.”

Mei, who is the most brilliant woman Al has ever met, sometimes gets so wrapped up in nerves of getting her job perfect she misses things at first glance.

But never the second.

“You, Oh!”  With a brilliant smile, she turns to Ed and playfully slaps his arm two or three times.  “And YOU! How dare you - and you of course,” She softens, turning back to Roy again. “Should just call me Mei.”

Her laughter holds the entire room together for a long, endless moment.

“We really should get to the food.  Don’t want it getting cold.” Roy reminds their little group.

It is then that Al realizes he hasn’t budged an inch yet, has barely blinked while everyone else is standing over in the entrance.  There is a knot in his stomach and pressure at the back of his head as if a headache isn’t far off.

Ed is staring at him, his face what most would consider a careful mask but Al still knows better, can see the fear and worry there as he waits for Al’s reaction.  Roy isn’t doing anything except watch Ed, concern written in every inch of his features.

Despite the fire, and the warmth of the home and the company, Al feels a chill run down his spine.  He takes a shaky breath and plasters a wide smile in place before standing.

“So what’s for dinner?”

Dinner, it turns out, is an overabundance of classic Amestrian fare.  Dishes piled high with various meat and veggies to cobble together whatever flavor someone is in the mood for.  There’s fish and herbed lamb, seared squash and asparagus and three or four other little dishes to fill up a plate with.  

Dinner is also, painfully, awkward.

Even though they had caught up like no time at all had passed just a few hours earlier at lunch, Ed and Al barely share a word.  Though Roy and Mei easily keep things light enough they can all pretend, Al knows better.

More than that, he knows it is entirely his fault.  

Because he is the one who can’t get over the hurt, the illogical feeling that somehow not telling him about a random lover he met in his travels was fine but not telling him about Roy Mustang  - for all intents and purposes the next leader of their country and someone they’ve known for over a decade now - is somehow a massive slap in the face. He knows they had stayed in touch, even become friends after he and Ed had left Central - somehow.  But were they always close? If not when did it change? They look so happy when they’re talking throughout dinner, stealing bites of food, with kicks under the table, touches here and there that Al can tell neither one is aware they’re doing. They’re  _ comfortable  _ which tells him this isn’t a recent change.  The most obvious indication, though, is how they look at each other.  Ed smiles for Roy in a way Al’s never really seen before and Roy looks at his brother like he’s more precious than gold.

Al plays nice despite his internal conflict.  He smiles and laughs when he is supposed to and contributes to the conversation, only side eying Roy once or twice - okay three times, but who’s counting.

He doesn’t eat much.

When it eventually becomes apparent that no one is interested in eating anymore both Roy and Ed clear the dishes and disappear into the kitchen.

“Why are you taking this so hard, dear?” The moment the other two are out of sight Mei grabs Al’s nearest hand in both of hers.

“I really just don’t know how to take it.”  He admits, leaning into her space. “I guess I’m just in shock since this is the last scenario I could have ever expected.”  Mei’s touch soothes him in the way she gives his hand a light squeeze and runs her thumb across his knuckles.

“You were already sure he was with a man and someone here in central.  Is this really that much of a shock?”

When he really tries to think about it, it isn’t.  He knows Ed is heavily protective of himself and his past.  For someone to get close, they would almost have to know at least part of it already.

And Mustang knows every single bloodstained piece.

“I need more wine,”  Al says before downing the rest of his glass in one go.  Knowing the bottle on the table is empty he stands, taking Mei’s offered glass as well then follows Ed and Roy’s path to the kitchen. 

But in the small serving space that separates the two rooms, he freezes.  

“I hate to say I told you so.”

“Then don’t.”  His brother's voice is cracked and stressed.  When Al pokes his head in they have their backs to the door, standing in front of a large sink.  Ed seems to have his hands busy while Roy runs his slowly up and down Ed’s back, a motion obviously meant to comfort.

“You should have told him at lunch.  It would have been easier,”

“Dammit.”  In anger, Ed slams something down, the sound of broken glass echoing throughout the space.  “I couldn’t do this without you.”

Roy’s hand freezes, but then he leans in and places a tender kiss to Ed’s temple and carefully tucks loose strands of his hair behind his ear.  “I’m sorry. I’m right here now and we’ve done the first step. I’m not going anywhere but you need to actually talk to him. He deserves that much.”  When Ed tilts his head around to capture Roy’s lips in a kiss Al quickly ducks his head away then clears his throat.

Loudly.

“Brother?”

He gives them a second before poking back through the door to step into the kitchen.  When the two men don’t jerk apart but actually move closer together, Al finds he’s not as surprised at that as he would have been just a few minutes earlier.  

Though Ed seems frozen in indecision, Roy zeroes in on the glasses in Al’s hands and swoops in to take them away.  “Ed,” He says looking back over his shoulder, “Why don’t you show your brother the garden? I’ll keep Mei entertained with a fresh bottle from my best collection!”

 

* * *

 

Honestly, he should have expected the fist.

It isn’t like it comes out of nowhere.

Ed ducks to the right pretty easily and when he twists around to find the ‘come and get me’ grin on his brothers face his feet feel like they’re on solid ground for the first time all day.

Instead of saying anything Ed smirks and kicks his leg out in a wide arc, pouting when Al flips back out of the way more spritely than ever before.  Well, that’s not what he’s used to at all.

With every motion, they fall back into an old rhythm with a new twist.  It becomes obvious pretty quickly that Al has picked up more than just Alkahestry and a wife in Xing.  He moves more like Ling and LanFan now, his twists and turns more of a carefully balanced dance than a fight.  Though Ed is far from out of shape, the stress of the day coupled with a heavy meal and trying to beat Al without actually hurting him get him winded a little earlier than expected.  Al, the jerk, barely breaks a sweat. 

But he’s not the only one with new tricks up his sleeve.  In the past, Ed’s ultimate goal had always been to be faster and more nimble than his opponents, quickly getting out of the way of their attacks so he could move in and land his own.  Losing and winded, he stands firm when Al comes at him, grabbing the fist headed right for him before twisting his body and letting Al’s own momentum take him over Ed’s shoulder.

Unfortunately, Al apparently knows that trick and doesn’t even properly LAND, instead rolling up to his feet and kicking back like a damned cat or something.  Which leaves Ed in such a state of shock he is quickly tackled to the ground.

He knows he’s lost when Al claps and the crack of Alchemical energy fills the air with the smell of ozone.

When Ed looks down at his chest his vest buttons have been transmuted into delicately carved flowers.  He’ll have to apologize to Roy for that later.

With a massive grin, he taps out in defeat.  

All feels right again.

“So.”  Ed holds up the proverbial white flag once his brother is laying in the damp grass beside him, the cool breeze putting a chill in his sweat-damp skin.  “You’ve got questions.”

“Brother,”  Al laughs. “I’ve got more questions than Central Library has books.”

It’s easy, like this, staring up at the sky like there’s nothing else in the world, like it is just the two of them.

Like it used to be.

“Fire away, Al.”

“I guess the most important question for me is, how long?”

“Officially?  Two years.” Two years since he showed up at Roy’s doorstep anyway, and they decided that would be their public date they’d tell anyone who asked, for lack of anything else they could agree on.

“And unofficially?”  Al asks, not hiding his concern.

“Who the hell knows,”  Ed admits. “It's one of the reasons we had to pick an official date.  Probably somewhere around three but there's a lot of grey area in there where neither of us was sure what the hell was going on.”

He lets that sink in, giving Al time to figure out how that shapes his next questions.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

He may as well have punched Ed in the chest with how much the hurt in Al’s words knocks the air out of him.

“I don’t know.”  He answers, honestly.  “I wanted to. Almost did a few times.  Roy insisted I should - “

“Remind me to thank him later.”

“But it never felt like something I could get out right in a letter.”

“You never were one for communicating with words,”  Al says, diplomatically.

But Ed just laughs.  Because he doesn’t know how wrong he is.  “Actually, I’m  _ way  _ better at it than I used to be.  Kind of a necessity when you spend ninety-nine percent of your time in a different country from your boyfriend.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. This is only my third time back in Amestris in the four years I’ve been gone.  And the fourth time actually seeing him.”

Instead of responding right away Al whistles, seemingly impressed.  “So what, you built a relationship through letters?”

“Nah, phone calls.  I hate writing letters, you know that.”  And yet, he had written to Al as regularly as Al had written to him for the entire time they were apart.  When it came right down to it, he’d suffer through a lot more than putting words on paper to keep up with his brother.  “But to answer your actual question, some things are just better said in person.”

When the quiet settles between them again Ed is left wondering where Al’s thought process will take him next. He doesn’t seem to be angry - there was never any anger in his reactions over the course of the evening and the initial hurt at being kept in the dark seems to have passed.  But he’s pretty sure what comes next is worry and worried Al can be an obnoxious Al.

“For someone with a library worth of questions you sure are quiet.”  He reaches out and pokes his little brother.

“I guess I’m just figuring out where to start.”  Apparently, his prodding opens the floodgates. “I mean, is he good to you?  More importantly, are you good to him? how serious is this? Who else knows? What about kids?  I know you have always wanted them but does Roy? Does family even fit into his plans? And if you are serious, are you really ready to be the spouse of the leader of a country.  You hate politicians and you would be forced to play nice all the time. I mean…”

Every word Al says feels like another weight on Ed’s chest until he reaches out and punches him in the arm to get him to stop then sits up to catch his own breath as if he had been the one rambling.  “Woah Woah Woah. Slow the fuck down, Al. You’re at least five or six massive leaps ahead of us right now.” He takes several careful breaths to steady his wildly racing heartbeat then gives Al, who is now sitting up too, a faint smile.  “We’re pretty damn serious. But like I said in my letter, you guys are the first to know.”

Instead of easing any of Al’s worry, his brow furrows deeper.  “Doesn’t it bother you he’s hiding you away?”

“He’s not hiding me, Al.”  He assures him. “I am.”

“What?”

“Roy’s not exactly the kind of man to go flaunting a serious relationship but he didn’t see the need to keep us apart in public.”  It isn’t like there aren’t several other top brass with same-sex partners. Hell, one of them has a husband and a wife. 

“But you did.”  If anything, Al seems even more confused.

Ed tries to think of the best way to explain himself, explain his own fears and insecurities about the whole thing.

“Al, the next two months will be the longest stretch of time we have spent together in the same space and will more than double the total amount of time we’ve seen each other since our relationship began.”  His voice goes soft, thinking of what they go through just to get those few precious days together here and there and he finds himself staring back wistfully at the house, where Roy is. “Our time, it’s special. And no one else needs to have their noses in it.”

He is vaguely aware of how AL’s stare of concern as melting into a smile.

“You love him.”

“You just now figuring that out?”  He gives his brother a flat stare.

“Wow.”

“I’m also not dumb enough to think love is enough.”

“And  _ there’s  _ my brother.”

“Shut up.”  Ed gives him a half-hearted shove.  “So, we’re figuring it out, making it work before it becomes a regular headline in the gossip pages.”

Al’s amused grin becomes a quiet chuckle.  “Who would have thought, you! Shying away from the public spotlight.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong.”  Ed cracks his knuckles by stretching out his hands in front of him and gives Al a wicked grin.  “I have almost every detail planned of our public announcement - when we’re ready.”

Through his burst of full-on, deep-bellied laughter Al manages, “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“It’s gonna be at a military ball where all the spouses and families come out dressed to the nines.  I’ll be in an extremely well-fitting suit with some flashy red accents, maybe a couple of buttons undone to really show off.  And I’ll just hang off Roy’s arm the whole way to the building from the car and we won’t say anything to anyone until we reach the top of the stairs in full view of every guest, onlooker, and photographer - then I’ll kiss the hell out of him.”

Al fucking loses it.  He falls back into the grass with both arms clutched around his middle, laughing like he’s just heard the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard in his life.

“You, you can’t be serious.”

Ed gives him his widest, cheesiest smile yet.

“I’m at least half serious.”

He’s more like 90% serious, but Al doesn’t need to know that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating WAY early this week because I just realized I'll be out of town until Saturday....

> **5th of May**

Roy’s favorite place in the entire universe is in his bed.

More specifically, in his bed with Ed above him, face open and raw with unadulterated pleasure, so honest and pure and REAL while he loses himself riding Roy, and damn if it's not the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.  Ed’s tanned skin is flush with sweat, the stark lines of his scars dancing with his muscles, metal still - always - attached to his bones glistening in the moonlight. Damp, golden locks cling to his skin in long ripples while he takes everything he wants from Roy, who freely gives every single piece of himself.

When they’re blissfully exhausted and spent, Ed falls heavily against him, his breath coming in deep gasps while his hair clings to Roy’s neck and shoulders.  Roy, his own chest heaving, carefully gathers the damp strands together and tucks them off to one side away from his face. He turns to press gentle kisses to Ed’s temple, his cheek, wherever he can reach.

“I love you, Ed. I love you always but like this, you’re so perfect.”

“Sap,”  Ed mumbles with a smile against Roy’s neck.  “Love you too.”

Slowly, they come back down to Earth together, gentle touches and soft kisses easing their way back to reality.

“Roy.”  Ed nips at his ear, prompting Roy to open his eyes and watch as Ed leans up and crosses his hands on Roy’s chest then props his chin there.  “I need to ask you something.”

“Hm?  Okay.”

“But I don’t want you to freak out or think too much about it, okay?”

Roy raises a single eyebrow.  “I mean, I can try. I make no promises.  It is going to depend entirely on what you are about to drop on me.”

“I guess that’s fair.”  He grumbles, but then he doesn’t say anything else, rather just stares into Roy’s gaze like maybe he can get his answers without saying anything out loud.  But ROY can’t figure it out that way so he finds the sensitive patch of skin just below Ed’s hipbone and strokes him till he squirms.

Though he manages to bite back on a laugh, Ed’s smile is clear in the way he kisses Roy then bites at his lip.  “Torture is immoral.”

“So talk.”

“Ugh,”  Ed gives him another lingering kiss before giving in.  “So Al asked a bunch of questions the other night.”

“You're bringing him up now?”

“Better than  _ before  _ fucking.”  He grumbles.

“You have a point.”

“Anyway, he got me thinking, about a lot of things.  And some of them aren’t, well, they aren’t THAT important and others I kind of already know the answer to but even if I’m wrong it’s not a deal breaker.  Some are really important but I’m not ready to face them but others, well, one other, I don’t know. It’s like it got stuck in my teeth and I just can’t get it out.”

Roy kisses him to shut him up and doesn’t stop until Ed’s body relaxes again.  “Okay. Come on. Just spit it out.”

“I - do you - I mean, ugh.”  Ed squirms against him until he can bury his face in Roy’s neck again.  “How do you feel about kids?”

Roy freezes, hands turned to stone mid stroke on Ed’s still warm skin.  It’s a heavy question and even with his sex-addled brain, Roy had very clearly picked up on two important details.  One, not knowing the answer is bothering Ed to the extreme. Two, the words ‘deal breaker’. Even if he knew Ed’s stance on the issue Roy wouldn’t stoop so low as to try and give him the answer he  _ thinks  _ he wants to hear.

Problem is, Roy has zero strong feelings one way or the other.  He’s been so career focused his entire adult life he never had time to give it conscious thought.  Even when Hughes used to nag him about settling down all he did was brush it aside.

“Roy?”  Ed pokes him in the chest with his chin.

“They are pretty noisy?”

“That is not what I’m asking and you know it.”

“I know.”  Roy lets out a long sigh, pressing a single hand over his eyes.  “Fuck, Ed. I don’t,” He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know if he WANTS or if he doesn’t want.  When Ed doesn’t push and Roy peeks out from behind his hand to find the man he loves silent, patiently waiting, with a carefully guarded expression, Roy takes a deep breath and forces himself to think.

The fact is, children had never been in the plans so if he lived a long, happy life without any he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt he would never feel like he missed out.  Then he flips it and thinks of what his life would be like with kids - specifically with Ed. And what it would be, would be chaos and messy and sometimes terrifying but beautiful and so full of life that just imagining it in the abstract brings a smile to his lips.

“I like kids.”  Roy breaks his own silence.  “Even some of the noisy ones.  But it’s not a black and white answer for me.  If I’m with someone who doesn’t want kids I'm not worried about missing out.  But if I’m with someone who does,”

“So you’d just do whatever the person you were with said?”  A bit of agitation slips into Ed’s words. “Isn’t that a cop-out?”

“I don’t think so.  It’s just that either way it’s not a deal breaker for me.”  Roy adjusts their position enough he can reach up and cradle Ed’s jaw in his hand, thumb brushing the weathered skin of his cheek.  “With the right person, the person I love, Ed,” he emphasizes the last three words, hoping Ed will understand just how true they are.  “I know I would still be happy either way.”

Ed looks away, eyes focused on some far off point like he always does when he is processing a lot of information all at once.  “So,” he begins carefully, “Partner doesn’t want kids - okay? Partner does -”

His gaze returns then and Roy is awestruck with the openness and vulnerability Ed lets escape so rarely.  There is no longer any question why this had been such an important thing for him to ask, why it had weighed so heavily on him.

“More than okay.  With the stipulation they understand what that would really look like in our lives.”

Though Ed looks like he wants to smile it’s clear he’s still biting back and arguing with himself about something.  Eventually, he rolls his eyes and drops his head against Roy’s shoulder with a noise of frustration. “Argh, you would make a terrible father.”

Talk about a cop-out.  He can tell he is joking to try and weasel away from the heaviness, but he had started this like hell Roy is letting him out.

“I would make an amazing father, thank you very much.”  

Ed mumbles something like a reluctant agreement before Roy continues, softer, with loving kisses pressed into Ed’s hair.

“But not as good a father as you will be.”

Ed’s head pops up in surprise and Roy barely has time to register the dopey, love-struck grin before he is being kissed like Ed needs it to breathe.  Though they are still naked and pressed together head to toe so very intimately, the kiss stirs nothing but Roy’s heart, full of everything the man in his arms is and promises still yet to be.

“One day,” Ed says quietly after he pulls back, just to settle into Roy’s arms, head resting on his chest over his heart.  “One very very very far away day.”

While Ed falls quiet and his breathing evens out, Roy’s mind races with thoughts of the future - of forever.  The next two months will be their trial run, a paltry attempt at a test to see if they can be more than long-distance lovers.  To see if they can exist in each other’s space when the majority of their time isn’t spent naked in bed.  If they can get through this without breaking everything they’ve painstakingly built together over the years, then there’s something waiting for them on the other side. 

A future, together.

Eventually, Roy falls asleep with Ed in his arms and visions of tiny Elric’s terrorizing their two dads while claiming the hearts of everyone they ever meet.

 

* * *

 

 

> **6th of May**

 

The air in Roy’s office is cold enough without Riza’s icy stare.

Usually, he knows what he did to earn her ire.  But for the first time in a long time, he can’t think of anything he has knowingly done to set her off.  It’s more than likely that she has a laundry list of his transgressions and there was a final straw somewhere but he can’t even begin to guess what that could be.  Nor, more importantly, does he ask.

She will tell him when she is ready.  Though it has been several days already, he is still holding his breath.

At least she hasn’t shot him yet, which is saying something.

For now, he focuses on the folders in front of him.  They are missing person requests that don’t, at first glance, seem like they should be on his desk.  Though investigations falls under his command (along with half a dozen other departments) he doesn’t actually run it.  

“Is there a reason the police aren’t taking care of this?”  He flips to the second file and frowns once he recognizes the last name.

“Though both of the missing are civilians, they are well-known philanthropists with family in the military.  Chloe Masters is Colonel Faith Ortez’s daughter in law and Dean Tanner is General Michael Tanner’s younger brother.”  The Colonel runs public relations in Central and mostly keeps to herself even in crisis but General Tanner is over all of South Command and will demand Roy’s involvement anyway.  They’re good people, not just good officers, and the request in his hands means Roy won’t have to step on any toes to help them.

“So they are pre-emptively offering cooperation while getting the manpower they need to properly investigate in the first place.  Smart.”

“As you say, Sir.”

Roy peers at her curiously then hands back both files.  “Get these to Brigadier General Toph with my orders to make it a top priority.”  Though she takes the files, Riza doesn’t otherwise respond. “Is there anything else, Captain?”  

“No sir.  Not officially.”  Her gaze becomes sharper and Roy gets the prickly sensation on the back of his neck like he is being judged and that he is about to be berated for something off the record.  “Alphonse Elric is waiting to see you.” The way she says his name - rather pointedly - throws Roy for a loop. Something is one hundred percent wrong between them and he is certain it’s completely his fault and that if he would stop being obtuse and narrow focused on the fact that she’s angry, he would probably figure it out in an instant.  

“Then send him in.  Dismissed.”

She leaves without any further acknowledgment and Roy is left staring at the closed door, completely bewildered.

He is still staring when Al pokes his head in, his bright smile and cheery voice such a contrast it almost gives him whiplash.  “Hey, General!” Roy waves him in mildly curious who got him through security - though any of his longtime team members would have done it.

“Good afternoon, Alphonse.  To what do I owe the pleasure?”  It’s only been three days since the dinner at his house and while he is not terribly worried he isn’t completely sure where he stands with the young man just yet.

“I was hoping to take you to lunch and pick your brain.”  He admits readily. Roy raises an eyebrow with curiosity, not only at his eagerness but his transparency.

“About?”  It is almost a warning, but Al waves him off.

“You’re from Central and know everything about this city. I need some help finding reputable vendors for the wedding.”  Which is surprising - not that he’s doing the planning, Ed had told him about how Mei was too focused on setting up an entire Embassy from scratch after all.  No, it’s that he’s asking Roy, even though he can actually be quite helpful. 

After a brief silence, Al adds, “Among other things.”

Ah.  There it is.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much time to spare for a proper lunch but there are a few food trucks nearby.  We could grab something quick and a park bench?”

“Sounds great!”

It shouldn’t surprise him that outside of highly awkward situations they talk so easily.  But it does, a little. Maybe it's how quiet Al had been at dinner, but now it’s like he’s an open book as they make their way through the halls, just as happy and easy going as he had remembered him.

The rain from the night before had brought with it a cool breeze but the high mid-day sun of spring means it is really a beautiful day out.  By the time they sit to eat they have discussed florists and venues, caterers and musicians, and most importantly, bakers. Roy has even promised to introduce him to his favorite when they get a chance.  By the time they are finishing up their sandwiches, they have moved on to the topic of security and logistics Roy emphasizing the importance of having it in the first place. 

“Do you think it’s really that necessary?”  Al asks.

“Absolutely.  I know you have Mei’s guards with you but with a party this size and your high-profile guest list, you’re going to want to make sure everyone feels safe.”  Al hums as he seems to mull that over then Roy adds. “Probably want to get someone to check out your new house too, beyond just the doors and windows.”

“I’ll take care of it.  Mei has been taking care of the Embassy’s but I guess we’re so used to the relative security of her clan and the palace we hadn’t thought of it.”

“I can recommend a good contractor.  The one who built mine was terrifyingly thorough.”  Roy still remembers some of the absolutely ridiculous scenarios he had read through while going over the plans for his fence, guard post, and other security measures.  Though they had given him a laugh at the time, more than one had eventually actually happened.

“Why do you have such tight security?”  Al asks, seemingly amused. “I know a few other Generals who just live in normal houses.”

“Ah, well.  It wasn’t actually my choice.”  He admits, looking at the ground.  “Though I am glad it is there now. The Fuhrer insisted after an attempt on my life in my own home that left me hospitalized for several days.” He sighs, remembering not only the ordeal but the misery that had followed.  “Security has stopped a few more since then.”

When he looks back up at Al he finds him staring with his eyes wide in genuine shock.

“Oh my god.  How many enemies do you have?”

Roy lets out a huff of a humorless laugh.  “A lot more than I used to. I’m a junior ranking Major General who is the Fuhrer's unofficial right-hand man.  Add that on top of my extensive work with Ishval and my command of highly sensitive departments including investigations and all of the state alchemists?”  He shrugs. There’s more. There’s an entire filing cabinet drawer full of people who hate him and all the reasons why. But there are exponentially more people who support him, so it all works out.

“All of the alchemists?”  Al, ever observant, seems to understand what that implies.  No one gets to send out a state alchemist as their own personal weapon without going through him first.

“Every last one.  From the researchy book nerds to the lab rats to the ones in the field, even those that report to other commanders.  And I’ve been changing things everywhere.”

Al lets out a low whistle, then smirks.  “People don’t like change.”

“No shit,”  Roy admits, more tired sounding than he had intended.

But in response, Al laughs.  “You sound like Brother.”

Roy can’t help but smile at that. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

As Al’s laughter fades they both fall silent, Roy checking his watch while cars quietly drive by.  He’ll need to return soon, even if he would much rather be literally anywhere else than in that office.

“I wanted to apologize.”  When Al speaks again, Roy looks at him curiously.  “For the other night.”

“There’s really no need to.”  He assures him. “You were put in a difficult situation no one prepared you for and, all things considered, handled it well.  I’m sure you’ll have much more awkward encounters during your time as an ambassador’s spouse.”

“More awkward than finding out my brother is sleeping with his much older former commanding officer by showing up to dinner?”  Al’s tone is flat and highly unamused as he levels a piercing stare straight through Roy.

This is more of what he had expected.

“Ah, well,”  Roy rubs the back of his neck.

Just as quickly as Al had cut into him, his expression changes again.  He looks pained, face pinched. “Ugh.” He brings both hands up and drags them down his face with a slow groan.  “That was really low of me. I’m sorry. I know it’s all fine. Hell, my mom and dad were centuries apart, what’s a few years?”  Roy thinks about some of the stories Ed had shared that he’d eventually pried from PInako after their father had died and smiles.  “Plus, he loves you. I could tell AND he told me outright. And here I thought he would be emotionally stunted for most of his adult life.”

For a moment Roy considers correcting him, telling him just how much Ed has changed over the last four years since he last saw him that is difficult to read in letters.  But Al will figure it out soon enough.

“Look.”  Al’s voice softens and he stands, facing Roy.  “I don’t plan on grilling you on your relationship.  That’s between you and Brother. And I care about him, but I have no intentions to intrude on your privacy.  I just thought since we’ll probably be seeing a lot more of each other, it wouldn’t hurt to be friends.”

Roy stares up at him, studying the way he waits so casually with one hand in his pocket and the other extended.  It’s more than just an offering of friendship, but one of acceptance.

He stands, and shakes his hand with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Alphonse.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **8th of May**

 

In all the years he has been away from Amestris, there is only one other person Ed has seen from home besides Roy.  

It had been a quick, but good visit, right after what he eventually came to accept was his final growth spurt.  She had traveled all the way to the other side of Creta to see him.

“Edward!”

With her own shop in Central and a baby due in a few months, he’ll have to go to her for maintenance from now on.

“Hey, Winry!  Look at you, you’re huge!”

She doesn’t brain him with a wrench but the face that used to go with a sudden headache is in full force even as she pulls him in for a bone crushing hug.  He holds her as tightly as he dares, for as long as she lets him, inhaling the familiar scent of welded metal and motor oil with a hint of antiseptic that is so unique to automail mechanics.  It isn’t exactly pleasant, but it smells like home.

“I missed you.”  He says into her hair.  In his arms she stiffens before pulling back to look at him in surprise, tears quickly welling up in her eyes.

“Really?”

“Of course!  And not just for your apple pie, either.”

“Idiot.”  She nearly whispers before hugging him again.

While he is patting her hair and happily letting her dry her eyes on his shirt a tall man with short red curls steps into the store through the back door.  He looks familiar with his lean stature and green eyes.  They're kind, and his gaze soft. But as soon as he opens his mouth and his thick Drachman accent comes out, Ed wonders how he could have forgotten even for a second.

“Edward!  Is good to see you!”

In his defense, he had met Winry’s husband only once and that was over five years ago.

“Hey, Justin.” 

Justin Petrov is a doctor and a damn good one according to Winry.  They met while Ed and Al were still recovering in Resembol and Justin had instantly fallen head over heels for her.  The brothers had spent the next several MONTHS teasing and cajoling her into accepting she had been just as starry-eyed about him.  Apparently, it had worked. Ed had been in Creta when he got the news they had eloped. 

Al still owes him five thousand cenz.

He easily steals Winry away from Ed’s embrace and tucks her in close, kissing her tear-streaked cheeks and placing a hand on her swollen belly.  They make it look so normal, so natural and easy. “Mei was on phone. She apologizes but will be late.”

“Oh?”  Winry asks him.

But Ed had already suspected their day wouldn’t go exactly as planned due to Mei’s crazy schedule.  “She’s been interviewing people all morning and probably had one run a little long.” He offers. She had been extremely worried they would have to cancel altogether when he had dinner at their place the night before.  Ed tried to sympathize with her but he genuinely couldn’t remember the last time he had been anything that could be considered ‘busy’. Not really anyway, nothing more than using it as an excuse. 

“I guess we have a little time to kill,”  Winry says. “Want a tour of the place?” She asks with a bright smile.

Though he makes a point to protest with grumbles of gear heads, it is just for old time’s sake.  He is actually excited to see everything they’ve set up.

And it turns out, it’s pretty damned impressive.

They had bought the whole building and converted every inch to fit their unique needs.  The ground floor has her small storefront, elegant in its simplicity with high-class touches here and there and all her fanciest work on display.  People come from all over the country, and several other countries, to get her automail. Behind the tiny storefront is where she really performs her magic, in the massive studio where Ed is almost afraid to touch anything.  There are bits and pieces everywhere, though he supposes it's a kind of organized chaos, even if he can’t make heads or tails of it himself in the brief few moments he’s in there.

Their second floor is set up as their own medical clinic, complete with a room for surgery, a couple of recovery rooms, and two regular exam rooms.  Despite obviously being for medical purposes, the dark wood accents and plush furniture make it feel more like a cozy home than anything more sterile.  Ed smiles at all the little touches that make him think of Pinako’s.

The top two floors are their home, cozy and comfortable in every inch with plenty of space, Ed notes to himself, for lots of children.

Winry’s work is in such high demand that she can charge an arm and a leg - Ed has to bite his fist to keep from laughing at that thought - and the income affords them not only such a nice place but also funds their hobby, which is apparently providing free medical services and automail to the homeless and poverty-stricken throughout the city and surrounding areas.

Which is just all kinds of awesome and not surprising in the slightest.  

By the time he’s been given the highlights, there is a car waiting for them out front with Mei waving excitedly from the back.

It becomes apparent rather quickly that Winry and Mei had kept up with one another over the years, and not necessarily just via Al, either.  They share glances and comments that give away they know way more about each other. Not for the first time (or last) Ed bemoans his terrible ability to keep up with anyone that isn’t Roy or his brother.  He had done much better, in recent years, than he had in his youth but apparently is still severely lacking.

Over lunch, outside a small cafe where the food doesn’t matter nearly as much as the company, he gets to find out just how out of the loop he’s kept himself.  Not only does he learn about Mei’s time learning politics and patience in Ling’s court, he also discovers that she isn’t the one who had taught Al alkahestry. Not even a little.

“I tried. I wanted to strangle him!  Eventually, he was only allowed to ask me theory based questions though he pretty quickly surpassed my ability to even help with that.”

All Ed had heard about Al’s education in Xing was how frustrated he had always been with it, anytime he couldn't properly figure something out or grasp a complicated concept.  He had always known that if something stumped Al it was likely already a pretty advanced concept but confirmation from someone who had actually been there is nice. 

The second half of their meal is a never-ending series of questions about what Ed has been up to for the last few years, where he’s gone, who he’s met and who he’s pissed off.  Thankfully, the questions never stray too wild and Mei never brings up his love life after the first piercing glare that Winry, thank everything ever, hadn’t noticed.

After they eat Mei has a little more time to kill and they decide to wander down through the shops, continuing their conversation right up until Winry gets distracted.  “Oh! Look at those beautiful arrangements!” She nearly squeals in her delight pointing at the little flower shop’s window. Behind the glass is a forest of blooms, dozens of different colors arranged in various ways and so close together it is difficult to tell where one ends and the next begins.  “Mei! Have you picked out what flowers you’ll have at the wedding?”

Ed groans, a token show of protest, but is the one who drags a reluctant Mei into the shop after Winry.

“I haven't really thought about it.”  She admits, staring around the space with her eyes wide and a little glassy.

“What?”  Winry holds up a sprig of purple asters in one hand and orange zinnias in the other.  “Have you picked your colors?”

Mei shakes her head and Winry’s smile falters.

“Food?”

“No.”

“Cake?”

"Uh uh."  As Winry goes on through the list of what Ed assumes are wedding party necessities he has to bite back his laughter.  This time, at least, he seems to know something Win doesn’t, which is that Al is happily arranging almost everything on his own.  From what he has seen, Mei has to be reminded of what  _ day  _ the ceremony is going to be half the time.

“Please tell me you at least know what your dress is going to look like.”

Even though Ed is willing to put up with a lot to spend time with his family, he has his limits.  “If either of you drag me into a dress shop I will walk home and not speak to either of you until the wedding.”

Winry’s pout is epic and Mei giggles.

“There is no need for all that.”  She assures him. “I brought my dress from home.”  She says, more to Ed than Winry.

This does not deter her, however.  “Well, there’s still so much to do!”  She exclaims, her smile bright and wide.

“Why are you so wedding crazy, anyway?  You should have spent all this energy on your own.”  Ed reminds her.

To his right, Mei sighs dreamily, holding a clutch of azaleas to her face.  “But elopement is so romantic in its own right.”

“It was nice enough.”  Winry’s drastic change in tone snaps Ed’s attention back to her.  She is quiet, not looking at either of them any longer, instead watching the white petals of a lily as she twirls it around in her fingers.  “It's not like anyone else was around to invite anyway.”

“You didn’t even tell Granny so she could let us know until you got back from your honeymoon.”  He says carefully, worried about her sudden shift in mood.

“Because I didn’t think you - “ whatever she’s about to say is interrupted by the bell over the shop door chiming as it opens and more customers join them in the small space.  Winry suddenly wanders off but Ed is momentarily frozen in place, lead in his stomach. Either she thought he wouldn't care or wouldn’t come even if he did. Either way, the result had turned out the same and he silently kicks himself for his continued inability to let people who are important to him know it.

Even if he had gotten better in recent years, it hadn’t been enough.

By the time he’s knocked from his stupor she has a smile plastered back on, though it is visibly more fragile than the last.

“Come on, Mei.  He didn’t say anything about shoes and I still need comfortable ones to make it through the ceremony.”

Ed watches them make their way back out into the afternoon sunshine of the street and follows a few feet behind them, silent.  The heaviness in his gut spreads to his chest. He assumes he knows what’s wrong and as much as he wants to just figure out a way to fix it, he realizes with a start that assumptions were part of what got him in this mess in the first place.  Ed has spent years just assuming people knew how he felt. But maybe, after spending so long being forced to use his words to convey his feelings in at least one relationship, he’s finally learned.

Before the day is over, he decides, he will  _ talk to Winry  _ then figure out how to fix it.

While he is making up his mind the shop he’s passing catches his attention and he freezes in his tracks.  His mouth hangs open for a second before twisting into a delighted grin.

“Hey! Girls!”  He calls out without taking his eyes off the soft pinks and blues filling up the display window.  They hadn’t gotten too far ahead of him and he hears their chatting cease along with their footsteps.  “Get back over here!”

Once they’re at his side Mei squeals in delight, echoing Ed’s own - much quieter - excitement.

They’re about to spoil Winry’s baby rotten.

As the two shop, filling their arms with too many toys and soft clothes and blankets, Mei grills Winry on her preparedness in much the same way she had.  Turnabout is fair play, after all. Much like Mei, she only has one thing so far - a crib that a thankful customer had made her by hand with the hand she had given him.  Between eye rolls, Winry still laughs and her smile returns to its brilliant, genuine state.

“You know, Ed.”  She says while he and Mei are being rung up.  “If you would just settle down somewhere you could find a girl, start a family, and do all this for yourself.”

Several items drop from his hands, a few falling to the floor with a clatter.  He gulps.

“She really doesn’t know?”  Mei leans in close and whispers so that Winry can’t hear.  Thankfully, Winry is far enough away she doesn’t notice.

Ed drops his head and mumbles.  “The only reason you do before her is because you and Al are a package deal.”  He reminds her. He loves his future sister-in-law but he still feels guilty she knows before his best friend.  Ignoring the serious frown she gives him, Ed turns back to Winry. “I think I’ll just live vicariously through my family for a while.  Be the crazy uncle with all the awesome gifts!” He waves a plush green sheep at her.

No matter how long it has been she seems to always tell when he’s avoiding something, even if she doesn’t know exactly what or why.  Her gaze is curious, as if she’s puzzling something out, then she frowns.

“Doesn’t it get lonely traveling on your own?”

Even though he does travel alone, it has been a long time since he had really felt lonely, at least, for any significant amount of time.  He is saved from having to find an answer by the clerk giving him his total and by the time he has completed paying Winry and Mei have wandered back outside.  Though she doesn’t ask again, he doubts she’s forgotten. 

By the time he joins them the girls are arguing over Winry walking home or riding with Mei back to the Embassy then having the car take her back.  Apparently, they had seriously lost track of time in the store and Mei has to get back to work. He keeps a grip on all the overstuffed bags he and Mei had purchased, leans back against the wall, and keeps out of it.  Their bickering is light-hearted at best. Winry’s shop is at least a half hour walk from here at a brisk pace - but as she keeps pointing out, she’s pregnant, not an invalid. Even if she has been complaining about her feet under her breath every few minutes. Besides, it's not like Ed has anything else to do.  He’s more than happy to take as much time as Winry needs.

Eventually, Mei runs out of time to argue and has to leave.  Ed laughs that in a fight of stubbornness vs responsibility, he’s pretty sure stubbornness won.

He and Winry walk vaguely in the direction of her home, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the comfort of each other’s company, and quietness of being out and about on a workday afternoon when there aren’t as many people around.  They stop in a few more shops, including the shoe store she and Mei had planned on before he had interrupted them. Ed doesn’t even pretend to grumble about it, though he is absolutely zero help with her request for stylistic input.  He has his own very specific preferences for his own clothes, but outside of that couldn’t possibly care less what others consider ‘in’.

After shoes they grab coffee and sweet cakes, stopping in a little public garden.  Winry insists it's so she doesn’t spill her drink while she’s walking but Ed doesn’t miss the way she flinches as she rolls and stretches her ankles once they’re seated on a bench.

He smirks but, very pointedly, doesn’t mention it.

The little garden is almost as colorful as the flower shop had been earlier with bright and varied flowers covering bushes and the ground in all directions.  Spring blossoms rustle in the breeze, the scent of flowers triggering his memory and he frowns, staring at the ground.

“Winry,” He starts, consciously trying not to look concerned.  “I need to ask you something.”

“What is it, Ed?”

“Back at the florists, when I teased you about eloping, what were you going to say?”

For a long time she doesn’t say anything, just shifts next to him, drawing her legs in to tuck under the bench.  “It doesn’t matter.” 

“It does.”  Ed looks at her then, his heart wrenched at the sight of moisture in her eyes.  He wants to punch himself. “Did you not say anything because you thought we wouldn’t come?”

“It wasn’t the only reason!”  She shouts and a tear falls, streaking across her cheek.  “Damn it. How do you still do this to me?” Even before he had left to travel, it had been a long while since he had really made Winry cry yet it still makes him sick that he’s caused her to break down.  Though he supposes the baby isn’t helping things.

“Winry,”

“There were - there were a lot of other factors involved.”  She holds her swollen belly protectively but Ed is momentarily confused because they’ve been married for a few years now.  Then he sees the barely hidden pain that she doesn’t willingly share and it kills him. “But yeah, a big reason was that I didn’t want people around if I couldn’t have you and Al there.  A hundred guests or none would have felt the same.”

Ed turns, shifting so he can gather her up in his arms in a tight embrace.  “Damn it, Winry.” He says into her hair. She is frozen, no doubt in surprise at his uncharacteristic show of affection.  “There are only three people on this planet I would drop everything for, well, plus Granny but she would never ask.” He takes a deep breath and squeezes her a touch tighter.  “I am so sorry I let you forget you will always be one of them.”

In his embrace she trembles and then throws her own arms around him, leaning into his hug to give him a long, tight squeeze.  After a few moments, she pulls back to wipe at her tears then her hand stops mid stroke and she looks puzzled.

“Wait.” She sniffs.  “You said three plus granny.  Who’s the third?”

He smiles.  “Is this bench comfortable enough?”

Not surprisingly, she seems confused by the question.

“Yeah.  Why?”

“Because it’s a long story.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **11th of May**

Less than two weeks in and Ed is slowly but surely seeping into every nook and cranny of Roy’s life.  There is a pile of hair ties on his bathroom counter. The left side of his bed is never tidy anymore.  His years of military training make him twitch whenever he sees it but that reaction is overwhelmed by just how happy he is at the reminder Ed is  _ still  _ there.  Some of his clothes are already being reappropriated to what Ed has decided is his side of the closet.  There’s not much there yet, but something new is added every couple of days.

Apparently, he’s got a thing for well fitting vests, and Roy is finding he has a thing for Ed IN well fitting vests.

It all works out rather well, actually.  

Two coffee cups now sit next to the sink at the end of every morning.  There’s a blanket on the couch in his study where Ed spends a lot of his time that had never been kept there before.  So many little things here and there, but the best is when he sleeps.

No matter how they fall asleep, without exception, one or both of them twists and turns until they are a mess of hair and limbs and every single morning Roy has to force himself to leave the comforting warmth of Ed’s arms.

Just once, he would like to at least pretend they can stay there forever.

When the shrill sound of his phone ringing pushes Roy from deep sleep he doesn’t quite register it at first.  He shifts as if he can sink deeper into the bed, clinging to Ed who is lying naked across half his body, head on his chest and hair in his face.  

On the second ring, he manages to pry his eyes open with a groan.  Trying not to wake Ed, if the phone hasn’t already, he twists to look at his clock.

It’s blurry as hell but he can just make out that it’s right after three am.

The third ring has him silently cursing.  The only person he would be happy to be woken up to talk to is currently snoring quietly into his chest.

“This is Mustang.”

“Thank God.”  He knows the voice on the other end, but he has never heard him sound like this before.  “Mustang. It’s Greg.” 

The General doesn’t even try to hide the tremor of fear in his voice and Roy is instantly on high alert.

“General Zinn.  What’s happened?”

“I need you to come to my home, Mustang.”  Greg’s voice goes from fearful to broken. “Garnet is missing.”

They had all been at a charity dinner just the night before, thrown by Garnet who is a huge personality in the military and civilian communities.  Her disappearance will make front page news.

“Have you notified the police?”

“Not yet.  They likely won’t do anything this soon anyway but after you get here I’ll do whatever you think I should.”  Greg pauses with a heavy, defeated sigh. “You’re one of the only men I trust.”

Roy and Greg have known each other for six years now, ever since General Zinn was assigned to Central after the Promised Day and immediately proved to be a trustworthy ally.  Roy considers him a good friend.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Ed, somewhat awake by now, curls tighter against Roy as he reaches out to replace the receiver and mumbles into his chest. 

“Everything okay?”

“No.”  Roy strokes his hair and gently guides him to look up.  “Do you remember Mrs. Zinn from dinner last night?” 

Ed had gone as a guest of the Xingese embassy but Roy had absolutely taken the opportunity to introduce him to as many people as possible.

“You mean the pretty lady with too many rhinestones and short silver hair?  Really giggly?”

“That’s her.”

“Is she okay?”  Ed yawns, obviously trying to hide it.

“She’s missing.”  Reluctantly, Roy slips from his grip and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before stretching and reaching for his glasses.

“Shit.” Behind him, Ed flops onto his back.  “Can I help?”

Roy turns to look at him, taking his hand to press a gentle kiss against his knuckles.  “I wish you could. We’ll probably have to cancel this afternoon’s plans.” Greg is one of the most stoic men Roy has ever met, the fact that he’s already so emotional tells him a lot about how serious this is.

“Don’t worry 'bout it.  I’ll let them know.” He sits up and curls his fingers into Roy’s hair to kiss him deeply.  The angle is awkward but Roy drinks it in. “Be safe,” Ed demands in a forceful whisper against his lips.

He doesn’t say anything in response, instead giving a quick nod before pushing off the bed to quickly clean up and dress.  Ed’s kiss and quiet plea for his safety had put Roy’s own worry about this whole situation on high alert.

Two missing people with close ties to top brass is easily passed off as a coincidence, but three is a pattern.  Even if they’re keeping their relationship a secret Roy is not so naive as to think someone with nefarious intentions couldn’t figure them out.  He doesn’t tell him to be careful, or to be safe, too. Ed can take care of himself and he’d probably just get defensive if Roy said anything anyway.  It's not like there’s an immediate threat, he tries to convince himself, at least.

Instead, once he’s dressed and ready he stops to press one last, lingering kiss to Ed’s temple, brushing his bangs away with a gentle touch.  

“I love you.”  He says to his sleeping form before slipping out into the night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Updates at least weekly on Thursdays or Fridays.


End file.
